Present day consumers typically own a laptop computer, which requires charging from a wall socket using a power adapter for converting the AC wall socket power to DC power at a lower voltage. Additionally, consumers typically own several smaller electronic devices such as a cell phone, a music player, a camera, etc. These smaller devices also require charging, either from a port of the laptop (e.g., a USB port) or through their own power adapters when connected to an external power source. It can be challenging to find enough wall sockets to recharge all of a consumer's electronic devices in a single convenient location. Additionally, most laptops only have a limited number of ports which cannot be used to charge multiple devices when the ports are already being used.
Additionally, it can become necessary to recharge an electronic device when no wall socket is available. On occasion, an electronic device needs a small amount of charge to finish a task before the device powers down due to insufficient battery capacity. For example, a user on a call using a mobile phone may wish to finish the call, but cannot find a power source to plug into, or may not have enough time to get to a power source. As noted, if the phone is plugged into a traditional power source, like a wall socket, it is difficult to continue using the phone as desired. Accordingly, what is needed is a power charger, even with a small boost of power, that is as portable as the electronic device and preferably easy to carry with the electronic device and the appropriate charging cable, and thus easily usable on-the-go.
Further, portable power chargers designed for use on-the-go must be suitable to a variety of conditions, as they are often most in need where a standard external power source is not available, and thus often needed when there is no power at all. For example, a portable power charger is especially useful when walking, camping, at the park, at the mall, or at a sporting event, where one may need to use a phone in an emergency situation. In such situations, the user doesn't want to have to carry too many objects, and this may not be able to carry a large power charger, even if portable, and one or more charging cables in addition to an electronic device (e.g., smart phone). Accordingly, a portable power charger that is easy to carry around without taking up too much space is desirable.
Portable power chargers, however, typically require their own charging cables and power adapters for recharge from a wall socket. Thus, in the context of recharging electronic devices at home, portable power chargers only add to the difficulty of finding enough wall sockets all in the same place. In particular, a typical wall socket has only two outlets. Thus, it can be difficult to recharge a portable power charger while at the same time recharging a laptop and another electronic device such as a mobile phone.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a combination power adapter and portable battery that can expand the options for recharging not only a portable laptop, but multiple additional electronic devices at the same time. Accordingly, there is a need for a power adapter that can be used in the traditional manner to recharge a laptop when connected to a power source, such as a wall socket, but also capable of recharging the laptop when no external power source is readily available. There is also a need for such a power adapter that can be used to recharge portable electronic devices, including but not limited to smart phones, mobile phones, data tablets, music players, cameras, camcorders, gaming units, e-books, Bluetooth® devices, GPS devices, and the like, either through connection with a laptop or directly from the portable power adapter. Still further, there is a need for a power adapter having a compact size and aesthetically pleasing design that has increased functionality for a user requiring a source of power for multiple devices. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a combination power adapter and portable power source that improves upon conventional power adapters currently on the market and that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with such prior art power adapters.